lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Caesar
The Black Caesar is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. This is the first case Cole Phelps takes on the Vice Desk after being promoted from the Homicide Desk. Description Phelps and Earle report to the scene of two dead junkies, Cornell Eustace Tyree and Tyrone Anthony Lamont, found in a squalid apartment at 6358 Yucca St., Apt. 5, in Hollywood. Surgical tubing found still wrapped around their limp, track-pocked arms. Their drug of choice: government issue morphine. Your job is to track the morphine back to the supplier and bring them down. Persons of Interest * Cornell Tyree - Black musician. Dead from an overdose of morphine. * Tyrone Lamont - Black musician. Dead from an overdose of morphine. * Fleetwood Morgan - Fry cook at Black Caesar food hut, suspected morphine dealer. * Jermaine Jones - Musical booking agent. Booked jobs for Tyree and Lamont. * Merlon Ottie - Gambler and hustler, runs bookmaking and numbers rackets. * Lenny Finkelstein - Brother in law to Mickey Cohen. Involved in morphine distribution. * José Ramez - Owner of Ramez Removals. Friend of Lenny the Fink. Objectives * Investigate Crime Scene * Search Black Caesar Food Hut * Apprehend the Fry Cook * Interview Fleetwood Morgan * Trace Jermaine Jones' Address * Investigate 'Ottie's' * Search Jones' Booking Agency * Subdue Jones' Goons * Interrogate Jermaine Jones * Find Ramez Removals Address * Investigate Ramez Removals * Apprehend Merlon Ottie * Interrogate Merlon Ottie * Pursue the Removals Truck * Apprehend José Ramez * Search Polar Bear Ice Co. * Apprehend Lenny Finkelstein Detailed Walkthrough Crime Scene: Tyree & Lamont Apartment 6358 Yucca Street, Apartment #5. Investigate the crime scene over at the junkies' apartment. It will be on the second floor, all the way at the end of the porch. When you walk through the front door there will be a Black Caesar cup. Further investigate it to discover tape on the bottom. Continue searching the apartment to discover a number of clues. Note: In some cases, you may need to investigate the dead man on the chair in order for the investigation music to stop. Black Caesar Food Hut 1762 Ivar Avenue. See also Collectibles, below. When you arrive at the food hut, a short cutscene will ensue after which you'll have to chase the vendor, Fleetwood Morgan, down on foot, and engage in a fist-fight. Once you have him, search the hut for clues. Now go over to Morgan and talk to him. Interview Fleetwood Morgan After talking, use the phone next to the food hut to trace Jermaine Jones' address, then head there. Don't go to Merlon Ottie's office yet, you don't have the evidence you'll need to catch him in a lie. Jermaine Jones' Musical Booking Agency 5528 Santa Monica Boulevard. Climb the stairs and look at the building directory nearby to see that Jones' office is #238. Go inside and talk to Jones. He will begrudgingly let the detectives look around. Go to the big radio and turn on the volume, choose FM band and tune the frequency to 275. The top of the machine will open and you will be forced into a brawl with Jones' goons. The radio includes $5000, morphine, Ottie's number card, 4 ounces of marijuana and a Ramez Removals sticker. Although it will not give Phelps another clue in his notebook, after inspecting the items in the radio's compartment, you can walk behind Jones' desk and inspect a smaller radio, also with a Ramez Removals sticker on it. Cole tells Jones he hopes none of his property is purloined, to which Jones replies (rather unconvincingly) that he has a receipt for it... somewhere. Now go over and talk to Jones. Interview Jermaine Jones Use the gamewell next to your parked car to get the address of Ramez Removals, then head over to the Numbers Operation. Numbers Operation 1456 North Bronson Avenue Merlon Ottie's office is up the stairs. Go to the slot machine and use it; if you see a symbol in its respective position, press "hold" on that slot. The correct symbol order is gathered from the "Strange doodle" clue discovered at the crime scene (Cherry, Bell, WIN). Once they are in their positions the lid will open and reveal Ottie's secret stash. Now you'll have to chase after Ottie. He is fairly easy to catch, just stay on him until he runs into a bar then run around the building and locate the other exit. You can either wait for him to come out or just step inside and catch him. If you fail to do that, he will eventually run into some pedestrians and you should have enough time to reach him. If you don't catch him on the streets, he hits a dead end going down an alleyway. After he's been caught you will go back to his office and interview him. Earle will hand you Ottie's cane. Further investigate it by opening the handle and you will find a new clue. Then Phelps will have the opportunity to question Ottie. Interview Merlon Ottie In the Switch remastered version of the game, the "Link to Lenny Finklestein" question will not appear. If you have found all the evidence up to this point, you will only ask the first two questions here. Now it's time to go to Ramez Removals. Ramez Removals Corner of Sunset Boulevard and Wilson Upon arrival, there is another chase scene. Other LAPD units will assist in the chase. After pursuing the truck, you'll be back at Ramez Removals. Go inside to look for clues. To the left will be a desk area; look in the records book and tap on "Polar Bear" and "Merlon." There is a also a newspaper to collect here.. Follow the water to the back of the warehouse and climb the ladder up to the crane. Use the crane to pick up a box to clear the entrance to the room, which looks like a white square structure with refrigeration units on top. Go inside and check the block of ice; after this, you are able to shoot it. After that, you have to look through a delivery book at the front desk and select any order from Polar Bear Ice Company. After that, a cutscene will ensue wherein the Polar Bear Ice Company delivery truck pulls up and Ramez runs inside the building. Phelps and Earle will then need to chase and subdue Ramez in a shootout. Polar Bear Ice Company 7112 Hawthorn Avenue See also Collectibles, below. You get in a chase/shootout with Lenny Finkelstein and his gang. Chase them through the factory and kill his men. At the same time, halfway into the chase, you end up in a giant freezer. In the back is a set of stairs up to a landing where Lenny is. Climb the stairs; a cutscene occurs where afterwards you have to shoot Lenny the Fink. Now look through the crate at the back of the office and find the morphine. Case closed. Case Briefing "Reassignment by special request. This time it's the Administrative Vice squad, Hollywood Division, and the LAPD's own movie star cop. Myself and Detective Earle have been detailed to investigate the overdose of two male Negroes in an apartment on Yucca Street. We're most interested in the source of their supply - dangerous pure morphine, US Army surplus." Case Notes * "The death of Lenny Finkelstein should keep Administrative Vice in the headlines, for now." * "A dead kingpin means nothing without evidence and witness testimony to bolster the case." Collectibles * Before leaving The Black Caesar Food Hut, it is worthwhile to search the parking lot across the street for rare vehicles that spawn there such as a Chevrolet Van and a Nash La Fayette Convertible. * There is a newspaper inside Ramez Removals on a table near the desk with the records book. * The International KB8 (Polar Bear Ice Truck) is found in the Polar Bear Ice Company parking lot. Trivia *When you are investigating the junkie's apartment you will find a piece of paper with a 'strange doodle' drawn upon it (in fact, easily recognisable slot machine symbols, specifically: cherry, golden bell, and the word "WIN"). Next to it is a sheet of music (bars, musical notes and lyrics) titled 'All In My Head,' attributed to composers Andrew Hale and Simon Hale. Both of them are the actual composers of this game's score. *While chasing Merlon Ottie you run through a restaurant bearing resemblance to the diner in the movie Pulp Fiction. You can hear a patron exclaim “This is a tasty burger!”, a line first uttered by Samuel L. Jackson’s character, Jules Winnfield, in said movie (although the line can be heard repeatedly throughout the game as one of the stock phrases recorded to be used as backround/incidental NPC chatter). *The unique delivery trucks outside Ramez Removals cannot be entered, and do not count towards the Auto Fanatic Achievement/Trophy. *The establishing shot of the interior of Ramez Removals - a high-angled shot looking down on a warehouse filled with boxes and furniture is a possible reference to the closing scene of Citizen Kane (the music cue here also pays tribute to the movie). The name of Kane's auteur, director, and star, Orson Welles, will also appear in the registry of Hotel El Mar in the next case, "The Set Up." * On Jones' radio, if you set the wave selection dial to shortwave signals ("SW"), you'll be able to tune into so-called number stations - there are many of them (on one frequency a man calls out numbers in Spanish, on another a child-like voice is doing the same in Russian, as examples). They are in the game strictly as an easter egg and Cole will not comment on them. * When examining the number slip in Jones' radio you can see a vinyl record lying inside the top-left corner of the machine. The text on the record is actually in Swedish - it says "drag skivan utåt före vridning" which translates to "pull the disc out before turning." Video Walkthroughs File:LA_Noire_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_14_-_The_Black_Caesar_(5_Star)|Original Version File:LA_Noire_Remaster_-_Case_16_-_The_Black_Caesar_(5_Stars)|Remaster Version File:L.A. Noire Part 13 - The Black Caesar|Commented Walkthrough Glitches *In the PS3 version, if you move the wrong crate with the crane in the warehouse, put it down, and then move the correct one, Earle won't enter the cold room. Glitch has been recently fixed due to an update from an earlier date. *On the Switch, Earle may not enter the freezer and also may get stuck in the warehouse. Once the cut scene begins upon arrival, at the Polar Bear Ice Company, Earle will be there and it does not count against you. *You can occasionally hear Rusty Galloway's voice if you drive recklessly, instead of Roy's. de:The Black Caesar es:El Black Caesar Category:Vice